Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a refrigerator, and more specifically, to a water supply system of a dispenser of a refrigerator to prevent water from dripping.
Description of Related Art
A refrigerator is a box-shaped appliance for storing food at a low temperature to keep the food fresh. Home refrigerators also may include a freezing apparatus for freezing water or food. A home refrigerator generally relies on vapor compression using a motor and a compressor installed in a sealed container to provide cooling and freezing, particularly, as a liquid coolant flows from the compressor through an expansion valve to an evaporator such that cooling is performed.
As life styles have changed, refrigerators have grown bigger so that they may retain more food. So-called “side-by-side” type refrigerators having both a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment laterally separated from each other have gained popularity for home refrigerators. Further, refrigerators have developed a diversity of functions and designs.
Generally, a refrigerator may have an ice making apparatus for making ice and a dispenser through which cool water or ice may be dispensed to the outside without requiring a user to open the doors of the refrigerator. However, when a user dispenses water out of the dispenser by manipulating the water supply operating unit, for example, by pushing a water supply lever with a cup or pressing a water supply button, the water may continue to drip out of a water outlet of the dispenser even when the water supply lever or water supply button is no longer being manipulated.